KiGo Short Storie : If I never knew you
by BirthOfLoveDestiny
Summary: What happens when something goes wrong with Dr.Drakkens new weapon. When it actually works. And what if it would hit Kim? Songfic with a song : If I never Knew you


Yeah. This is my first storie in english. Short storie to be exact. And its not my motherlanguage but I tried hard to spot all the spelling mistakes. This story is meant to be this short, I think it just fits this perfectly.

I hope you like this.

Kim Possible does not belong to me.

* * *

**We fought and fought but nothing we gained**

**Until we discovered love**

_**If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me**_

As I held you I felt how your life span just went shorter and shorter. I realized how precious you were to me, I wanted to wipe away your pain. Why did we fight? Why didn't I realize that I loved you like crazy. I run my fingers through your orange hair, you were so beautiful even when your soul befriended the dark.

Darkness. I thought it would be my only way to survive in my life. But then she came to my life and replaced the big hole in my heart that had been there for a long time. Even thought we fought all the time and I hated you. In reality I felt so big emotions for you that I couldn't even describe them. And we fought. And fought.

_**In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

And then I found myself watching your face that was twisted from the pain I had caused to you. If just I wouldn't have followed Dr. Drakken. Then you wouldn't be in that condition. Tears dropped to your chin and it mixed with blood that was on your face. "Kimmie?" I said surprised as I felt how you moved a little bit, coughing. She looked at me and tried to smile but started to cry from pain. "Shh.. Kim, don't push yourself too much.. Youre gonna be okay, I promise.."

**XxXHappened beforeXxX**

'_Shego, youre gonna regret if you do what says! Please... I dont want to fight!" Shego looked at Kim and snorted, she didnt want to obey Dr. Drakken but also she didnt bealive that he could do anything bad and she really needed some money. __So of course she obeyed. This time the machine that the maniac villain had built really worked. Shocked she watched as Kim was hit with that weapon, shocked that she really was hurt._

_At that moment Shego realized all the words that Kim had said to her yesterday when she asked her to stop fighting. That there was something that would hurt them both if they continued._

_It was love._

**XxXThree days after the accidentXxX**** Kims POV**

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright**_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right**_

"So youre saying that Kim will get out of here in two days? I say to you, shes already been here for three fucking days and shes totally fine. She wants to go home god dammit!" I watched how Shego yelled to the nurses and telling them to be more professonal. I just grinned, my blackhaired beauty had been overprotective for these three days we've been at hospital. She confessed me about her feelings just before we went to the hospital. But then I fainted. And then I had no time to confess to her, the hassle was too big.

I have been falling in love with Shego more and more. I think its time to tell her how much I love her, how much I want her, how much I need her.

I was right. Fighting is not a solution. Love is.

_**  
If I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky**_

_**Never knowing why**_

_**Lost forever  
If I never knew you**_


End file.
